Into The Very Strange Present
by captainpezberry
Summary: AU. It's been years since high school and though Emily has been living a pretty nice life there is something she can't seem to let go. Paige McCullers. After randomly wondering what happened to her one night it seems she can't stop thinking about the girl. Suddenly she's everywhere and there is something about Paige that is making Emily feel alive for the first time in years.
1. Chapter 1

Emily has never been the type to let something go. No, not something. Someone. She always, for whatever reason, wondered what could have been when her story with someone felt unfinished. She spent a good majority of her high school years obsessed with what had happened to her friend Alison. Everyone said she had been murdered but she never believed that, not really. Maybe it's because she always wondered if the times they practiced kissing meant more to Ali than she had lead on. Something in her gut never let her settle for the answer that Alison was gone. She knew in her heart of hearts Ali wasn't gone. Or maybe she had just always looked at everything from the point of view of an optimist and hoped one day Ali would prove everyone wrong, prove herself right, and come storming back to help her figure out once and for all what she felt might be true. That Emily was not alone with her feelings.

Just that had happened one day and Emily had a sense of accomplishment about it. Ali wasn't dead. Point for her. Which meant she hadn't been murdered and thus another point in her column. Then one night out of seemingly nowhere, Alison confessed that the kisses weren't just for practice and she had been fighting her own feelings back then. Huge point for Emily. Game, set, match for Emily. At least that's what she had thought at the time.

So she had let herself be swept up in Alison once more. They kissed. It felt good. They held hands and that felt good. They eventually dated, or at least tried, and it had felt alright. But after time something just started to feel wrong and the two of them drifted apart. It happens and they both knew there was nothing that either of them could have done to stop it. So they parted ways as friends and moved on with their lives. The door had closed on Alison and Emily was satisfied now, finally, that she could let her go. There was nothing left unsaid.

Though she wouldn't admit it at the time she knew what had driven her and Alison apart in the end. It wasn't the fact that their chemistry hardly reached past friendship. It wasn't the fact that Alison was selfish and had only pursued Emily because she knew she could. She knew Emily would eat out of the palm of her hands and that is exactly what she wanted. It wasn't because the entire relationship was formed and attempted because of a first crush obsession Emily had been harboring for years. No, none of those awful circumstances were the eventual final nail in the coffin that was their dying relationship. Those things helped Emily realize they probably wouldn't work but what really sealed their fate was another unanswered for Emily. Because even though she had dreamed of this with Alison for so long it never felt as good and as right as it had when she had been with Paige. In the end, that's why Emily let it go. Because what she had imagined, and eventually tried, with Alison and what she had actually built with Paige were two completely different ends of the spectrum.

By the time Emily realized it, Paige was gone. They had graduated and all scattered around the country to different levels of higher learning. Paige, of course, had taken her swimming scholarship to Stanford and taken the first train out of Rosewood she could find. She didn't even visit for holidays, that's how badly she had wanted out of there. The danger, the drama, and the heartbreak of seeing Emily with Alison was too much. Paige, honestly, never even wanted to look back. As far as she was concerned, California was an entirely different planet and Emily didn't possess the only space ship that could reach it.

Years passed and as Paige tore up the collegiate competition, Emily went on with her quiet life in Ohio. She had been offered an academic scholarship to a pretty good school and thought it would be a nice fresh start. With Spencer going to Miami, Aria heading to Virginia, and Hanna landing an internship at a fashion firm in New York there really was no reason for Emily to stay around. She would visit on holidays, as would the other girls, so they all kept in touch. It was better this way. They could all get away from the drama and start somewhere new. They could focus on the future instead of dwelling on the past. They were all pretty good at staying in contact with weekly phone calls, random texts, and home visits during breaks. The only one that slipped away was Ali, which was probably for the best anyway. She was never meant to stick around. The girls were better without her and it wasn't until Junior year of college that they all started to actually believe that.

After graduation, Emily landed a job in Philadelphia. She actually had a lot of job offers but chose that one because her father had been injured in the line of duty and now needed extra care. She liked being just a phone call away and he could still visit her whenever he wanted. It was nice to be needed like that even if the circumstances weren't ideal. It just kind of felt nice to be home again. She felt fresh and new, like she could deal with anything. It was almost like her old life didn't exist.

Except, in the back of her mind, there was a part of that old life that was still very much thriving. There was hardly a day that passed on the job that she didn't think of Paige. It probably didn't help that her job was as a nutritionist for college athletes which brought her several swimmers each year. One girl she helped out had that same competitive sparkle in her eyes that Paige always had. Well not that same, obviously, but similar. Another wore her hair in a braid after swimming. The other had amazing arms. Paige always said Emily was the one with great arms but Emily would argue that until the day she died. Paige's arms were made to slice through the waters. The fact that she had won gold medals in the Olympics before graduating college kind of proved her right.

She had been deep in thought one day about Paige after her last student, who had Paige's strategic flair for swimming, had left her office when there was a sudden knock at the door. Her heart leapt into her throat and she looked at the door just in time to see her dad limp in. He gave her a smile and let out a soft laugh "Am I interrupting something, Emmy?"

"Of course not, dad!" Emily got to her feet in a flash and was wrapping her arms around him in a hug before he could finish his entrance into the room. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming for the weekend?"

"I changed my mind." Her father said in that sincere tone he always used with his daughter. He rubbed her arm then looked her over "You look tired. You need more rest."

"I'm fine" Emily pushed her hair behind her ears and waved him off with her hands. "I was just about to finish some paperwork for the day then we can head out. Do you mind waiting?"

"Not at all" Her dad limped over to one of the chairs she had in her office for the students and watched her step back behind her desk. She was smiling ear to ear as she typed like a flash into her computer. He couldn't fight the smile that came to his face. He loved seeing her with a grin on her lips. "So what is making you smile today?"

"What do you mean?" Emily glanced at him with another laugh "You, silly! I am so happy to see you!"

"I meant before I walked in."

Emily stopped her fingers and slowly looked at her father. She took a deep breath and shook her head, trying to shrug her shoulders as if casually clueless to what he was talking about "Reading a funny email."

"On the wall?" He glanced to where she had been gazing then laughed and looked back to her "Don't lie to me, Emmy. Are you seeing someone new?"

"What?" Emily shook her head so fast she thought it might fly off her shoulders "Dad, don't be silly. I don't have time to date."

"If you really wanted to, you'd make time. You always did before."

"Dad can we not talk about this?"

"Alright" He put his hands up in surrender then used his cane to hoist himself to his feet. "But only if you get me some dinner. This old man is famished."

"Deal" She grinned and went over to him, offering her arm to him before heading toward the door "I know just the place."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Emily's eyes were burning red as she stared at the dull glow of her laptop screen in the dark. Her fingers flew over the keys, tapped the track pad, and pressed into her eye sockets every now and then. She was searching, always searching, but never finding. She tried to avoid this, she really did, because it made her feel sad and useless and kind of like a stalker. But some nights she couldn't help it and this was one of those nights. Maybe tonight would be different though.

After hours of searching, clicking, and typing she let out a frustrated sigh and turned her head away from the screen. That's when she saw a figure in her doorway and nearly jumped out of her skin. A small scream escaped her lips before she slapped a hand over her mouth as the other clutched to her chest. "Dad!"

"I'm sorry. I got up to take my medication and saw light coming from your room. The dad in me had to check on you. I never meant to startle you, sweetheart."

"It's okay" She let out a laugh and closed her laptop. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Usual pain at night. Nothing I can't handle." He limped into the room a little more and leaned against her dresser "What are you doing up so late?"

"Late? It's only like midnight" That's when her eyes focused on the tiny digital numbers on her bedside clock and she groaned. It was after three in the morning. She bit her lip and looked back at her father "I guess time escaped me."

"Is everything alright?"

"Sure" Emily nodded and let out a soft yawn "Just research. I have to be in on the cutting edge of nutritional science and all that if I want to keep top clientele."

Her dad gave a slow nod then turned back toward the doorway. He limped a few steps away then glanced back at her with a warm smile "You work too hard, my dear. Let yourself have some fun every once in a while, okay?"

"Night, dad" She smiled and gave him a wave as she set her laptop aside and started to settle onto her pillows. "I love you."

She waited until she saw his light click off at the end of the hallway then rolled over and looked at her closed laptop. She reached for the bedside table where it sat and slid open the drawer where her hand dipped in and pulled out a framed picture. The room was dark but the moon offered just enough light to make out the outlines of the photograph. It wasn't as if she needed light anyway. She had stared so many hours at the picture she had it memorized. Her finger traced Paige's jaw in the dull moonlight and another soft sigh slipped from her lips. Why couldn't she find her? No social media sites. No contact information. The only stuff she could find were updates of her career and even those were brief. It was as if she had wanted to disappear and stay that way.

Days passed and the longing in her gut faded. It never really left, but it faded enough for her to focus on her life. Days turned into weeks and now even a month without another long night on the computer. She couldn't ask her friends if they had heard from her that would just be, well, embarrassing. Plus she was sure the only one that would even maybe still talk to Paige would be Hanna. But Hanna was probably busiest of them all being a huge fashion coordinator to the stars. She hardly even got her weekly phone call in with her anymore. No, she had to just drop it. Paige made it clear that she wanted to stay hidden and Emily had to respect that.

Except she couldn't. It wasn't in her nature. She had to find her. If for no other reason than to make sure Paige wasn't still pining over her. She left so quickly they really hadn't had any closure. What if Paige was so hurt and so mad at Emily that she hated the idea of her existence? No, Paige wasn't like that. But, still, Emily just wanted to talk to her. It was like a ghost that wouldn't stop haunting her until it was put to rest. She just needed to see her. She just needed to know for sure that Paige was doing alright.

She didn't want to hire a private investigator. That was too invasive. That was definitely stalker status. Maybe she should ask her friends. Maybe she should go back to Rosewood for a visit and accidentally run into Paige's mother. Maybe she could contact her coach under the guise that she wanted to speak to her about one of her students and their interest in hiring her as a nutritionist then casually mention Paige and ask if she's heard from her. That was a great plan. That was the plan Emily would go with.

Nodding in silent agreement to herself, a smile came to her lips. She was excited to go home and make some phone calls now. She grabbed the coffee from the barista that she had been waiting on while making the plan to find Paige and gave her a grateful smile and a soft thank you before turning to leave. She might have been a little too excited to go home because she turned too fast without looking and the coffee she had just spent too much money on was now exploded on her and the poor unsuspecting stranger behind her that she had run into during her haste.

"I-" Emily backed up a few steps and held the smashed cup out to the side, letting coffee drip from her. "I am so sorry! I was in a hurry. Please, let me help dry you-" She stopped as soon as her head lifted and she looked right into the eyes of the person she had drenched.

"'I've always told you that you need to watch where you're going." The voice was spine-chillingly calm and gut-wrenchingly familiar. Just like that, Emily was facing her ghost.

"Paige?"

Paige's lips curled on one side into her signature "only for Emily Fields" smile and she shrugged just one shoulder "Funny running into you here." She reached around Emily for some napkins and started wiping the front of her shirt dry with a laugh.

Emily was stunned. No that was an understatement. She was paralyzed with shock. All she could do was stand there, staring, mouth gaping open. Paige McCullers has just stepped out of the past and into the very strange present.

"You're blocking the line" Paige whispered and grabbed Emily's arm softly, giving the gentlest of pulls to move her just enough that the people behind them could continue to order and receive coffee.

The feel of Paige's hand on her arm electrified her and it was as if she woke up in that split second. Her eyes blinked again, her mouth closed, and her head turned. Her eyes verified that, yes, she had just literally run into Paige McCullers. She cleared her throat and finally formed words again "Paige, I am so sorry. What are you-"

"Sorry, I have to go" Paige waved at someone at the door of the coffee shop and gave her a smile. She gave her shirt one last wipe and when it looked useless to try any longer, she tossed the napkins away, then looked back at Emily with that same smile. "Watch where you're going next time, Em" She gave her a wink then stepped passed her and toward the door. Before Emily could call after her she was gone again. Just like that, Paige was a ghost once more. Emily's entire body had gone cold now and had she not just been asked to move out of the way of the sugar she might have thought she had been dreaming.

But she wasn't. This was very much a reality. Now she just had to figure out how on Earth she was going to focus on anything else knowing that Paige was in the same city as she was. She wasn't going to be able to, this she already knew with complete certainty. Everything else, well, now her entire world was anything but certain anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed by so quickly. Days turned into weeks which faded easily into months. Emily was sure years had come and gone since seeing Paige. In reality it hadn't been that long at all but time had no meaning anymore. Each day passed without notice now that Emily was stuck in a fog. The fog of a blurry daily routine.

She would wake an hour earlier than she had been before just to look extra nice every day on the off chance of running into Paige again. She stopped by the same coffee shop and lingered too long before finally resigning and heading to work. She studied every face at every bus stop just in case she was there waiting for her. The swimmers she worked with now all looked like Paige, even the men. She was drowning and though everyone had taken notice, no one knew how to help. Anytime anyone tried, Emily would wave them off with a mumbled "I'm fine." She wasn't fine.

"Spencer, I'm glad you called" Emily smiled into the phone. It was nice to hear a friendly voice and it reminded her it hadn't been that long since seeing Paige. Spencer managed to be punctual with her weekly phone calls no matter how busy she was.

"How are you, Em?"

"Fine" The response was so automatic now. She laughed at herself for saying it to Spencer of all people. She knew no matter what she could always count on Spencer to lend her an ear. "I'm exhausted, actually."

"Been working a lot?"

"No more than usual. I just haven't been sleeping well."

"No? Whats going on in that mind of yours?"

Emily laughed. Of course Spencer always went to the mind first. It was habit now that she was nearly a licensed psychologist. "Nothing."

"You are an awful liar, always have been." Spencer mumbled flatly. "But if you don't want to tell me, its fine. I can wait a week."

"I'm not a patient" Emily mumbled and rolled her eyes. "I'd tell you if it were something, okay?"

"Okay" Spencer sighed then cleared her throat "Look Em, I have to go but I love you and I will talk to you next week, alright?"

"Love you, Spence." The line went dead and Emily smiled. For just a few moments she had forgotten about her ghost.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Things seemed to return to normal the next few weeks. Emily knew it was weeks now because she was marking her calender every time she and Spencer talked. Three weeks had passed since she had run into Paige and she was beginning to think she had imagined it. Maybe it had been a dream. Either way, Emily looked around for her less and became less of a walking zombie.

Then one evening after work she was in the grocery store and a song she hadn't heard in years came on over the sound system. Now usually Emily tuned out the music but this song could not be ignored. "So What" now blared in her ears like a jet engine and she froze in the middle of the produce section. She heart started to race and she felt light-headed. The images of their first date flooded back in such vivid detail she could almost swear she was there all over again. Paige was calling her to the stage, daring her to break free of her confines and walk on the wild side. She was trembling again as she took the microphone and attempted to join in. The heat in her cheeks rose again as she blushed through every word. To this day she wasn't sure she had felt anything so exhilarating in her life.

"Ma'am" A voice broke through the memory and brought her back to the apples she had been looking at when the song started. "Are you alright, ma'am?" The voice belonged to a young stock boy trying to refill the produce when he noticed Emily just standing there.

"Fine" She mumbled and offered a smile. She tossed a few apples into a bag and put them in her cart before hurrying away without the rest of the produce she needed.

Again Emily sat up late crouched over her laptop, searching. Nothing, as usual. She had managed, however, to find mention of Paige's coach in an old article and after some research found her number. Tomorrow she would call. Hopefully she still kept in touch with Paige because at the moment she was the only hope Emily had to hold onto.

"Hello, my name is Emily Fields. I am a nutritionist working with college athletes in the Philadelphia area. I was contacted by a former swimmer of Ilene Shade and was wondering if I could speak to her." There was the distinct sound of typing on the other end then the voice responded "Please hold" before hold music filled the ear piece. Emily smiled proudly at to herself while she waited for an answer.

A few minutes passed and the other line finally picked up "This is Coach Shade."

"Yes, hello, it's a pleasure to speak with you." Emily started with an introduction then threw out the name of a swimmer who had worked with the coach. It seemed to work and soon they were chatting about the girl Emily didn't even know. Finally, after a few minutes of chatting, she felt it might be alright so she cleared her throat "Such a pleasure, again. One last thing here. My notes say here you coached Paige McCullers, pre-Olympics, is that correct?"

"Yes but I can't give you any information on her it is all confidential."

"No, I understand. It's nothing like that. It's just that I actually knew Paige in high school. We swam on the same team."

"Wait you're the Emily she always spoke of?"

"I'm hoping so!"

"Wow, small world." The coach laughed.

Emily's heart was racing again. She felt so close to an answer. She bit her lip and asked timidly "So you wouldn't know how to contact her, would you? You know, we lost touch after high school and no one has her number."

"I'm sorry but she went off with another coach and won some gold medals and I haven't heard from her since." Emily's heart dropped. "I wish I could help."

"No, it's alright. You have a lovely night. Thank you." Emily dropped her phone onto the receiver on her desk. She felt numb. She had been so close. Now what?

"Your next appointment is here." Emily looked up at the door to her office and smiled at the receptionist she worked with.

"Thank you. Send them in." She had to brush off what had just happened. She had the rest of the day to get through now.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Emily stared at the ceiling in bed that night. She refused to search anymore for Paige. The one hope she had was gone now. She wanted to give up and move on but the chance encounter with Paige lingered in her mind. Where did she come from? Where had she been? Why now? She was so lost in thought that when her phone rang she grabbed it and answered without checking the name or even realizing what time it was. "Hello?"

"Em?"

"Paige?" She shot up in bed now. The other end was static-filled but she was sure it was her.

"Can you hear me, Em?"

"Yes, I'm here. Can you hear me?"

"Oh god, Em, please can you hear me?" Her voice sounded calm but undeniably sad at the same time.

"Paige, I'm here. I can hear you. What's wrong? Where are you? Are you alright?" Emily's heart was beating so fast she could feel it in her throat. Paige sighed on the other end of the phone and Emily could have sworn she felt the hot breath on her ear. The sensation caused a shudder and a field of goosebumps to rise on her neck. It was as if Paige was sitting right next to her. "Paige, can you hear me?"

"Emily, I'm not giving up on you." Those were the last words Emily made out before the phone went dead on the other end. Emily bit her lip and closed her eyes as the words rebounded around her head for a few minutes, causing a mind numbing ringing in her ears. She wasn't sure how long she sat there with the phone clutched to her face but eventually her fingers started to hurt with the grip she had on her phone and she finally put it down. There was no way she could sleep now. Paige was trying to contact her. She was trying to tell her something. She wasn't giving up on her? Was that why she was suddenly back in Emily's life, making appearances at the most unfavorable times? Why now? That was the question that stuck with her the entire night as she somehow managed to drift in and out of sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Another week passed and nothing new from Paige. Emily had to admit she had been worried since the night of the unsettled sounding phone call from the girl. Of course the number the call had come from had been private. She did her best to track it down but to no avail. Maybe she did need to hire a private investigator if for no other reason than to know that Paige was safe. She had a weird feeling something was wrong and it was causing her constant migraines. That and the fact that she had probably had three hours of sleep in the last week.

A yawn ripped through Emily's lips as she stood at the vending machine in the hallway outside her office. She hated snacking on sugary sweets, especially while working and trying to convince kids to give up junk in favor of their athletic careers, but she needed the boost. She was nodding off and it wasn't even lunch yet.

She was struggling with straightening out a dollar bill when it slipped from her hand and fell to the floor. She let out a heavy sigh and leaned down to pick it up. At the same moment she reached for it, a passer by bent down to reach for it too. When their hands tangled there was an instant shock that shot through Emily's fingers, all the way along her arm, and right into her brain. She knew exactly whose hand it was before she looked up. "Paige" she breathed out softly.

Sure enough when her eyes lifted they were met with the familiar warm gaze. Emily's mouth immediately went dry and she tried to speak but couldn't. She couldn't move. Maybe she didn't want to move. She was afraid if she did the sensation of Paige's hand in hers would leave her feeling empty again "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"Hey, Em" The warm voice filled Emily's ears and somehow brought a calm and a storm to her head all at once.

"Paige" She shook her head and straightened up now but kept her fingers in Paige's, letting their hands dangle loosely between the two standing girls. "That phone call the other night. It really worried me. Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

Paige smiled softly at the concern in her voice and on her face and she shook her head "Everything's okay now."

Emily nodded but wasn't convinced. She stared at Paige for a moment trying to read the girl but when she got nothing from her she let out a sigh "Where have you been? Do you know how hard it has been to find you? I've been looking. I hope you know that."

"I know" Paige said with a nod. "I came back for you. I'm not going to leave you again, not if I can help it."

"I have so much I want to know" Emily couldn't help the smile on her face now. Her heart was thundering in her chest. She couldn't believe she was face to face with the ghost that had been tormenting her for weeks now. "Where have you been?"

"Shhh" Paige whispered and gave Emily's hand a soft squeeze "All in due time, okay?"

"Ms. Fields. Your next appointment is here" The voice of her receptionist broke the tension that had been building between the girls and Emily turned quickly in the direction of the voice. Her hand slid out of Paige's and she gave a nod "Thank you. I will be right in." When she turned back to Paige, she was gone.

Emily's heart dropped and she quickly looked around the area. She couldn't have gone far. She hurried down the hallway and looked every which way until finally giving into the fact that she had gone. Letting out a sigh, Emily returned to the vending machine to get her snack then return to her office. As her hand lifted to slide the dollar into the machine she noticed a small card folded in half taped to the machine. She pulled it off gently and opened it, her fingers shaking as she did.

The writing was scribbled and hard to read. The only words she could make out were "soon" and the distinct signature that was undoubtedly Paige's. Soon? What was soon? When was soon? She silently cursed Paige for having bad hand writing. She had always nagged her about it in high school and it looked like even to this day she hadn't attempted to change it. As frustrated as Emily was by the illegible note, she smiled. It was kind of nice to have something from the past to remind her of the good times.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The card never left Emily's possession. She studied it. She tried to make out the other words but there was no hope in that. There seemed to be a G in there and maybe an L or two but nothing else seemed to make sense. She was never good at Wheel Of Fortune so guessing what the phrase might be was useless. All she knew was soon. But how soon?

"You sound exhausted" Spence said into the phone "Not judging, not psychoanalyzing you. I am just making an observation."

"I am" Emily admitted through a perfectly timed nod. She let out a heavy sigh and before Spencer could ask, because she knew she would, she spoke softly "I need your opinion on something."

"Is everything alright?" Spencer sounded honestly concerned.

"I think so?" Emily shook her head against the phone then shrugged. "I don't really know. Look, this sounds really weird, and random, and out there but I'm seeing Paige."

"What? I didn't even know you two were speaking again."

"No" Emily let out a tired laugh "I didn't mean dating, sorry. I meant actually like physically seeing her with my eyes. Like, visually."

"Oh" Spencer nodded slightly and went quiet. She really didn't know what Emily was getting at.

When she got no other response, Emily sighed "I haven't even talked to her since before high school graduation and now she shows up out of nowhere like some ghost and just as quickly as she is there, she is gone. It's weird."

Spencer nodded slowly as she listened to her friend. She was quiet a moment then spoke gently "Why do you think she is suddenly back?"

"I don't know! That is the weird part. So like I ran into her at a coffee shop randomly a few weeks ago. Literally ran into her, spilled coffee on her. She didn't even blink. She just smiled that stupid smile then ran saying she had to go." She pushed some hair off her eyes and continued without letting Spencer respond. "Then I don't hear from her for weeks. I try looking her up, you know, figuring she has a listing if she is in Philly and, nothing. Then I get a phone call one night from a blocked number and it's all static but it's her and she sounds worried. She sounds like something is wrong. She can't hear me. All she says is she's not giving up on me then the line goes dead."

"Not giving up on you?" Spencer asked softly.

"Yeah. Weird, right? Then again no contact for like a week then I'm at work and she's there. She says she's not leaving me again if she can help it but the moment I turn my back she is gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes!" Emily huffed and looked at the note card Paige had left behind "When I turn back there's a card with a note. I can't make out anything but the word soon and her signature."

"She always had terrible penmanship."

"Right?" Emily let out a frustrated laugh then tilted her head into the phone. She knew Spencer was thinking so she was silent a moment then asked "Spence?"

"Where has she been?"

"I have no idea. She just showed up out of nowhere."

Spencer nodded slowly then made a note on the paper pad that was always nearby before speaking into the phone "Are you sure you're not imagining it?"

"I have a note, Spencer. I hand written note! It's not like I'm making this up because I'm bored."

"Alright, alright, calm down."

"Sorry" Emily looked at the note again and shrugged "What do you think?"

"I don't know" Spencer sounded sincerely stumped. "I'm going to contact someone I know to see if he can confirm Paige is in or near Philly."

"Don't. I don't want to invade her privacy. That's kind of stalker status."

"Not stalking. We just want to confirm she is in town. If she is, we know that the chances of your encounters being real are high."

"You really think I'm making this up?" Emily was starting to sound annoyed.

"I didn't say that. But if we've learned anything from the past it's not to always take what we see at face value."

Emily sighed. Spencer was right.

"So I want to make sure she is nearby. After that maybe we can track her down and meet up."

"You want to meet up with her?"

"I meant you." Spencer shrugged "But if you need me to come you can."

Emily nodded and gave her a soft smile "Thanks, Spence. I'll let you know if I have any other encounters with her, alright?"

"Please do."

"Alright. I guess I will let you get back to your real patients now."

Spencer let out a soft laugh "Not my patients yet. I am just interning at the moment."

"Whatever, superstar."

"Bye, Em"

"Love you" Emily laughed then hung up the phone. She let out a heavy breath then laid back on her bed with the note card in hand. It felt right, telling Spencer. It made her feel a little less crazy and made the whole Paige being in Philly thing seem a little more real. Now all she needed to know was what or when was soon?


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning, Ms. Fields. Your mail" The happy receptionist was giving Emily a headache already and she had just walked into her office. Maybe it was the fact that Emily had gotten very little rest the night before. She had been tormented in her dreams all night. Paige wasn't there. Maybe that is why she had been restless in her dreams. Everyone else was there, though. She wasn't sure of the details of what was happening, everything was fuzzy, but she knew everyone was talking about her as if she wasn't in the room. She spoke to them and tried to answer them and yet no one seemed to hear her. All night she screamed her lungs out at them and now her head ached as if she was still lacking oxygen.

"Thank you" Emily mumbled and offered a weak smile as she took the mail the young girl offered. "How many kids today?"

"Seven. Only two new ones, though."

"Thanks" Emily unlocked her office door and stepped inside. She paused and turned back to the girl "Take a message if anyone calls. The only people I will take calls from are my parents."

"Yes ma'am" The girl scurried away and Emily disappeared into her office.

She plopped down at her desk and turned on her computer. As she waited for it to load she flipped through the mail she had been given. Nothing too exciting just the usual paperwork, doctor's clearances for new diets, and the occasional thank you card from one of her kids. It always warmed her heart to know she had helped a kid reach a goal through proper diet.

Emily let out a heavy sigh and dropped the mail on her desk. As it scattered slightly she noticed a familiar looking card under one of the letters. She nearly caused all the other papers to slide from her desk as she reached for it eagerly and unfolded it to read what was inside. "Coffee tomorrow? Same place. Noon." This time the writing was legible but Emily had no doubt that it was Paige who had written it. She smiled and ran her finger over her signature. Finally something she could understand from Paige. She wanted to meet and talk. Maybe she would finally get some answers. Suddenly tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Emily's leg bounced lightly as she sat at a high table in the coffee shop. It was Saturday and the shop was still busy even after their morning rush. She could hardly sit still she was so anxious to finally get to talk to Paige without her running off within a few moments. Every time the door opened Emily's head turned in the that direction. Every time it wasn't Paige she frowned and looked down at the coffee she had bought but hardly touched. She looked at her phone and let out a sigh when she realized it was already a quarter past noon. Paige wouldn't stand her up, right? No, she was the one who had made the date. There was no way she wouldn't show.

"Hey, Em. Sorry I'm late" Paige was suddenly standing in front of her, grinning widely.

Her sudden appearance made Emily jump and she covered her mouth a moment before a soft laugh escaped. "It's alright. You startled me! Where did you come from?"

"Side door" Paige motioned across the small shop. "You were looking at your phone when I came in." She slid into the tall chair across from Emily, still smiling.

"I see" Emily nodded as she looked at the door then back at Paige. She saw her smiling and couldn't help but do the same. "I'm so glad you came. You want a coffee?"

"I'm good" Paige shook her head "I didn't know where else to ask to meet you."

"My place?" Emily shrugged "Your place? A park?" She let out a soft laugh "Anywhere. I would have met you anywhere."

"I know" Paige said softly as her hand reached out and gently took Emily's.

The sensation of Paige's touch once more caused a tingling shock to rip through Emily. It was almost as if all of her never endings were waking from hibernation. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this alive. She let out a happy sigh and looked right into Paige's familiar gaze "Where have you been?"

Paige gave her hand a squeeze and shrugged her shoulders "I'm sorry I've been busy with swimming. It's hard to get away, my new coach is really strict."

Emily smiled widely "You're still swimming? I'm so happy to hear that. I've been trying to find updates on you but to no avail." She blushed immediately when she realized she had basically just admitted to stalking Paige but Paige didn't even flinch.

"A lot of quiet time away from it all helps me focus" Paige mumbled softly. "I like it but it made me miss you so I had to come see you."

It warmed Emily's heart to hear that after all this time Paige still missed her. Then she realized it had been a long time, too long, and she couldn't help but ask the next question "Why now?"

Paige let out a heavy sigh and gave another squeeze to her hand "I don't know I guess I thought it would help to come see you."

Emily nodded slightly and looked down at their hands. It felt more than amazing to have Paige's touch again, even if it was just a hand hold. She watched her thumb move over Paige's knuckles and smiled at how it felt. It felt so natural.

Paige seemed to light up when Emily's thumb caressed her and she tightened her gentle squeeze now "Do you feel that?" She asked excitedly, almost as if she were out of breath.

Emily nodded quickly and looked right into Paige's eyes "Of course I do. I haven't felt anything so vividly in years, Paige. Why is that?"

The question came out almost desperately but again Paige didn't flinch. She just held her smile and whispered "It's because we're meant for forever."

A chill ripped through Emily at Paige's words. Is this why she had come back? To win her over again and find a happily ever after together? Was this all an elaborate plan? Or did the circumstances change in that instant that they had both felt what was so obviously still alive between them? This didn't answer anything. If nothing else it only brought up more questions. Should she ask them now? Could Paige even answer them now? Did she even want to know now? She looked up into Paige's dreamy gaze and decided now was not the time. So instead she would simply sit there with Paige and enjoy holding her hand.

They sat in comfortable silence for what felt like hours. Finally Paige glanced at her phone and let out a sigh of discontent. "I have to go, Em." She leaned down and pecked the top of Emily's hand before placing it back on the table and letting it go. "I will see you again though, I promise."

"When?" Emily breathed out desperately, feeling empty already.

"Soon" Paige whispered with a grin. They stared at each other a moment longer before Paige finally walked passed Emily and out of the shop. Emily couldn't watch her leave. Even with the promise of another meeting soon it hurt to watch her walk out of the room. Soon would never be soon enough now that she had been reminded of what being with Paige made her feel.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"What do you mean by crazy, Em?" Spencer's interest had been perked when she had answered the phone to hear a nearly breathless Emily on the other end.

"I don't know, Spence" Emily was pacing around her living room. She couldn't hold still since Paige had left her and the first thing she had thought about was calling to update Spencer. "It was so weird. You know when you fall asleep on your arm and it goes totally dead and you touch it but that arm just doesn't feel anything? Then it starts to get some circulation back and it's all tingly and it tickles a little every time something touches it?"

"Yeah. It also hurts" Spencer mumbled as she took notes.

"But it didn't hurt! It was all tingles. All the way from my fingers to my head, I swear."

Spencer nodded to herself and jotted quickly on her note pad. Once she realized Emily had stopped rambling she cleared her throat. "So you and Paige held hands and you got tingly? Em, this kind of sounds like you're twelve and have your first crush and think everything is sunshine and rainbows."

Emily sighed heavily "It's not like that at all."

"Well help me get it then, Em."

She thought for a moment then gave a nod to herself "It felt like finding that one piece right in the middle of the puzzle that you've been looking for since pretty much the start. The puzzle isn't complete but that part with the ugly hole is. Fulfilling and just…" She trailed off and let out a dreamy sigh "right."

"Okay" Spencer nodded and wrote. She actually knew what Emily meant. "So was that it? Did you two just hold hands or did you talk?"

"We talked" Emily laughed at that. The thought of them just sitting there the entire time without saying a word sounded silly. "She told me she was busy with swimming but she missed me and needed to see me." Silence from Spencer as she took notes so Emily just continued. "Then we both felt that shock and tingle and Paige said that was because we were meant for forever."

"She said that?" Spencer perked up again.

"Yes."

"So does that mean she came back just to get back with you?"

"I don't know" Emily sighed, "I didn't ask."

"Why not?"

"Because I was enjoying holding her hand, okay?"

"Em."

"What?" Emily was starting to sound irritated.

Spencer could hear it in her voice so she backed off. "Okay, fine. But you can't just leave that hanging. Ask her if that is why she is back. I don't want you getting your hopes up only to get hurt."

"I know. I'll ask, I promise."

"Okay" Spencer said softly. "Call me again when you ask."

"I will" Emily nodded against the phone. "Love you, Spence."

"Love you, Em." The line went dead and Emily let out a sigh. She knew Spencer was right. She couldn't let herself get in over her head. She had to be careful. She sat down her phone and it started ringing again. She glanced down and saw Hanna's number and immediately smiled. What a treat! Hanna's calls were so rare nowadays.

"Han!"

"Em" Hanna sounded distant, tired, and worried.

"Hanna? What's wrong?" Emily's smile faded into a frown.

"Come home" Hanna's voice was garbled and mixed in with static from the line "I need you."

"What? What happened? Is everything okay?" But that was it. The line went dead. Emily's heart pounded so hard in her chest so suddenly that she got a headache from the sudden influx of blood coursing through her veins. Hanna needed her. Something bad had definitely happened and she needed to get home like yesterday.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Is everything alright?" Spencer asked as she stifled a yawn into the phone.

"I don't know. I tried to call her back but there was no answer. I am really freaked out, Spence. She didn't call you?"

"No." It was early the next morning and Emily was on her way to Rosewood. She had hardly slept a wink the night before and would have headed home that moment had she not been afraid she would nod off on the drive back.

"No one has called you? You haven't heard from anyone back home in the last few hours?"

"No, Em, I'm sorry. Your call woke me up. No messages or calls or even texts from anyone else." Spencer sat up in bed typing away an email on her laptop, trying to reach her mom who was still in Rosewood. She hoped she could hear something back that she could tell Emily.

Emily let out a heavy sigh and checked her mirrors before changing lanes. She knew she shouldn't be talking on the phone while driving so frantically back to Rosewood but if she didn't have Spencer talking her down she wasn't sure she would make the drive back in one piece.

"Look don't worry yourself sick just yet, okay? Maybe you didn't hear all of what she said. I mean you said she sounded all static and muffled, right? Maybe she wasn't upset at all. It just sounded that way because of the connection."

"You really believe that, Spence?"

"I don't know, okay? I am just trying to keep you calm. Besides, you never know with Hanna. She could be having a shoe crisis and need you to help her pick something out."

"Then why would she want me to come home?"

Spencer shrugged her shoulders and lifted her fingers to her eyes, giving a soft push and rub against her eyelids "Maybe she's visiting her mom and realized Rosewood's idea of high fashion is stuck in the early part of this century?"

"Maybe" Emily mumbled only to get Spencer to stop trying to calm her down. Fact was she wouldn't be calm until she was home, with Hanna, and knew everything was alright.

"Just try and enjoy your trip home, alright? If there is some sort of crisis or if something horrible has happened Hanna is gonna need you to be strong for her. So just put on your game face if that's the case, Em."

"Yeah I know" She read a sign on the highway and started to switch lanes again "Look, I'm about to take my exit. I will let you know what's going on, alright?"

"Of course. I will do whatever I can to help if you need it."

"Thanks, Spence."

"Be careful, Em."

"Of course." She pressed the button on her steering wheel to kill the call then checked her mirrors once more before steering onto the exit and navigating the last few roads that would lead her back to a place she kind of wished she could leave behind forever.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This is my favorite chapter and I think you'll figure out why. I hope you all enjoy it. _

As soon as Emily pulled into Rosewood it was as if everything was going her way. No red lights, no traffic, nothing standing in her way to get to Hanna. She had been trying to get a hold of her since pulling off the highway but every call just went to voicemail. She was really starting to worry now. Having no idea where Hanna was she decided to start in the one place she knew Hanna visited without fail: Her mom's.

Normally Emily wouldn't knock on the Marin's door but she hadn't seen Hanna's mom in ages and this wasn't high school anymore. She stood on the porch nervously while she waited for someone to answer her knocks. When a minute passed without any movement inside the house, she tried again. Once more there was no answer so she finally tried the door. Locked. Her worry was growing rapidly now and she had no idea where to try next. Maybe she could stop home and see if her parents knew anything.

She pushed open her front door and immediately called out "Mom? Dad? I'm home!" She was quiet a moment and when no answer came she sighed. Where was everyone? With no time to waste she left her house in search of a familiar face that might be able to help her out. No one seemed to be home anywhere. Toby and Jenna's house was dark. No life seemed to be inside Aria's house. Both the Hastings and DiLaurentis homes were deserted. It was like a ghost town only the only people who were gone were all of her loved ones.

Emily was just turning onto the main road when she spotted a light on at the Brew. Maybe someone inside knew where everyone was. She parked quickly and jogged inside hoping for some sort of good news. She reached the door in record time and ripped it open with such fervor she was surprised it didn't come off the hinges. She saw a young kid behind the counter and rushed over to him nearly screaming the words "Have you seen Hanna or her mother?"

"The Marins?" The boy barely looked up from wiping the counter. "Yeah they got their coffee and went to the new patio in the back."

Emily nearly sprinted that way before the kid was done talking. She rounded the corner, went down the hallway between the front and back of the Brew, and burst through the door to the outside.

"Surprise!" The group all shouted in perfect unison and it stopped Emily dead in her tracks. Her jaw dropped and her eyes scanned the patio to find everyone she loved staring back at her.

"Wh-what?" Emily finally blinked and managed to stammer out a word.

"Happy birthday, Em!" Hanna said with a wide grin as she stepped to the front of the crowd.

Then it dawned on her. She had been so distracted by Paige that she had no concept of time anymore. When Hanna had called her home she hadn't even cared what day it might be, she just needed to help her friend. She had been set up! "Oh" Emily let out a sigh of relief and a laugh escaped her lips. The laugh caused the rest of the group to laugh too and people started to approach Emily for hugs.

"I am so sorry! They made me do it." Hanna put her best pouty face on as she was first to Emily.

"I could kill you!" Emily growled playfully then wrapped her arms around her friend and gave her the tightest hug she could muster. "Very slick. You had me worried sick!"

"Forgive me? We didn't know how else to get you home you workaholic!"

"Speak for yourself Ms. Fashionista!"

Hanna pulled back from the hug and shrugged "At least I come home regularly."

"Yeah on your way through to your next gig" Mrs. Marin said from behind her daughter and gave her a nudge out of the way to get to Emily for a hug. "Good to see you, sweetie."

"You too" Emily said softly. One by one she was hugged and greeted and so many people commented on how long it had been that she started to feel bad for not coming home more. "Was this your idea?" She asked when Spencer reached her.

"Oh no" Spencer laughed and held up her hands in surrender before giving her a hug.

"Then who?"

"You looked so tired the last time I saw you, Emmy. I knew you needed a break." Her dad was the next to her and was probably smiling the widest of everyone. "Forgive my sneaky ways? It was all for a good reason."

"Next time just ask. I almost had a heart attack thinking Hanna was in danger!" Emily said with a laugh as she hugged her father. "But thank you." She pulled back and looked at everyone at the party. "Thank all of you. This is really special."

"Now let's eat!" Hanna said with a clap of her hands which got a laugh from the group before they all broke off to get food, drinks, and mingle with each other.

There was no doubt about how loved Emily was. The entire event was all about her. People would come sit next to her and talk to her and make her feel important. By the end of it she was overwhelmed with emotions.

"So this is why you came back?" Emily asked Paige as she slid into the seat next to her. She hadn't been able o talk to her all day because of the constant attention from everyone else but people were starting to thin out now so she took the chance. "You were the distraction, weren't you?"

"No" Paige stated simply. "Your dad had already been planning it. Spencer invited me."

"That sneak" Emily glanced to her friend who was chatting with her dad. "I had no idea they were so friendly."

Paige looked at Spencer too then shrugged "He's like a dad to her, too, you know? Not strange considering you all grew up together."

"I guess" Emily shrugged. She knew that any of her friend's parents would probably do anything to help her if the need arose. She just kind of never thought that went both ways with her friends and parents. "So are you having fun?"

Paige gave a nod and smiled at her "You know your birthday has always been one of my favorite days of the year. I'm glad I got to be here for this one."

"I'm glad you came too" Emily said in more of a whisper. Paige reached out and took Emily's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. Again, as soon as Paige touched her, there was a surge of sensation that pulsed through her arm. It made her tremble and automatically squeeze back.

Like before in the coffee shop, Paige lit up at the returned gesture. She leaned in and whispered against Emily's ear "I always knew you liked my touch."

Emily couldn't help but blush. She'd forgotten what a charmer Paige could be. "I don't know why but there's just something intense that courses through me every time you touch me."

"I'm bringing you back to life."

Emily couldn't really deny the validity of Paige's words. Ever since Paige had come back into her life she had felt more alive than she had in years. She hadn't even realized how lifelessly she had been living until now. Paige really had come back just in time. "Come over later tonight" Emily whispered before she realized it.

Paige's smile was soft as she nodded "I'll be with you all night if you want."

She did. She wanted nothing more than to be near Paige for as long as possible. She was beginning to understand why she could never let Paige go. Simply put: they weren't done.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Emily's eyes fluttered open and it took a moment before she realized where she was. She must have passed out during the movie she put on when Paige had arrived. Between being up early, worrying about Hanna, and the party she had been so exhausted that she must have fallen asleep almost immediately upon sitting on her bed. Wait, where was Paige? She went to move and that's when she felt the tingle around her waist. She smiled and looked down to see Paige's arm draped over her, holding her tightly. She shivered at the feel. It felt so right, so natural, and like Paige had said earlier, alive.

"Are you cold?" Paige whispered against Emily's neck having felt her shiver against her.

"No" Emily replied in just as soft as a whisper. "No, I'm perfect." Paige's arm tightened in a hug type motion at her waist and Emily knew she was smiling. The warmth of Paige's breath on her neck was so intense she had to close her eyes to calm herself. She could feel every single movement of the hairs on her neck and where they swayed to and fro with each inhale and exhale from Paige. "Paige" she whispered as another shiver passed through her.

"Hmm?" Paige hummed which Emily felt every vibration of.

"You have to stop breathing."

Paige laughed softly at the request "You realize I'd die if I did that, right?"

"Paige" Emily's plea came out in barely a breath this time.

Paige frowned and pulled her face away from the back of Emily's neck "What's wrong?"

Emily shivered again. She could still feel Paige's breath vibrating against her skin. She pulled in a breath deep enough to fill her lungs to capacity then let it out in a slow sigh to try and calm herself again.

"Em?" Paige sat up now slightly, trying to look over Emily's shoulder at her face.

Emily rolled into Paige more and looked up at the familiar caring look and that was the last straw. Without another thought, Emily let herself give into the intensity of being near Paige. She lifted her head off the pillow, reached her hand behind Paige's head, and pulled. The two motions soon caused a collision of lips as the girls faces were drawn together.

Emily's heart was racing as her lips parted and her tongue snaked out in search of Paige's. She needed to taste this kiss with every taste bud. She needed to feel it with every nerve in her being. She had been reminded of how Paige could make her feel and now she needed to feel every ounce of Paige. Since the moment she had bumped into her at the coffee shop something had been building within her and now as they kissed Emily understood. She needed Paige.

Paige didn't fight the kiss. She leaned into it and parted her lips instantaneously, as if their last kiss hadn't been years ago but mere minutes. It was as if no time had passed at all between them. Their lips, tongues, hands, and bodies went to work in such a natural way you might think they'd rehearsed it as a dance. But none of this was expected. They say old habits die hard and it was plain to see neither of their habits had gone anywhere near death.

Emily broke the kiss breathlessly but didn't speak. Before Paige could even think to question if everything was alright, Emily's hands were moving up Paige's sides and taking her shirt with them. Paige dipped her head and lifted off her arms to allow the material to leave without a fight. As soon as it was gone their lips connected again. Now Emily's hands went to work rediscovering Paige's skin, inch by inch. She was more tone then the last time they were like this. It must have been all the Olympic training. Emily smiled into the kiss as her fingers found new dips and valleys along Paige's stomach that weren't there before.

Paige couldn't fight the moan that bubbled from her gut to her throat at the feel of Emily's fingers on her skin again

Emily giggled at the sound and pulled back enough to catch Paige's eyes with her own "You aren't still ticklish there, are you?"

"Believe me that does not tickle" Paige mumbled with a smirk on her lips.

"You've always been in shape but you are like really in shape now" Emily whispered before biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah?" Paige perked an eyebrow and her smirk turned mischievous. "Think you can keep up?"

Emily licked her lips and nodded quickly "I think I might surprise you." With her words, Emily shifted and rolled Paige to her back which cause the girl to grunt in approval. Before she could remark on it, though, Emily was leaning down and capturing her mouth again. The time to talk had passed. Emily was ready for their bodies to do all the communicating now.

The kiss soon became more hungry than before. Paige's hands had followed Emily's lead and soon had her shirt removed and had gone to work exploring her warm skin. She felt just as perfect as she always had. Everything about Emily was absolutely flawless to Paige. Her skin was a perfect mix of warm and soft. She somehow always smelled amazing. Her mouth fit perfectly against her own. Being here like this in this moment reminded Paige why she had never considered anyone else. Because no one else was made for her like Emily was.

Emily shivered at Paige's touch which was spreading shock waves through her body everywhere her fingers landed. A few soft moans escaped through the kiss but neither of them stopped to check on the other. They took the sounds as begging for more and in such a natural way each step progressed in perfect harmony.

Emily's fingers worked at Paige's jeans as Paige pulled on the strings of Emily's sweats. Knees lifted and hips rotated effortlessly to aid hands in the removal of clothing. Before either one realized it they were fully bare laying in Emily's childhood bed together. It was like nothing had changed at all, almost as if they were meant to build on the foundation they had laid down in this very bedroom all those years ago.

"I love you, Emily. Never forget that" Paige whispered against Emily's ear before laying a soft kiss against it.

Emily nodded into the kiss and smiled "I know." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Paige's lips tracing the line of her neck and shoulder as her fingers did their own work tracing Paige's hip and thigh. Without hesitation her hand dipped between her legs and just as she had before she let her fingers press against Paige gently. Paige twitched and a moan escaped her lips, but she did not tell her to stop. So Emily let her fingers make a few slow passes along her, sweeping up the feel of Paige's desire before slowly curling her fingers and pushing inside her.

It was such a familiar motion and yet they both gasped as if it were the first time all over again. Emily's eyes came open and she looked down at Paige below her with a loving smile on her lips. Her hand slowly began to move in and out but she never blinked. She watched Paige's face react to each movement inside her. Within just a few moments Emily started to feel completely overwhelmed. She had forgotten how perfectly invincible these moments with Paige were.

Paige lifted off the bed and sat up against Emily. One arm wrapped around Emily's waist tightly, pulling her as physically close as possible, while the other arm held herself up. Her hips started an effortless movement that matched the rhythm of Emily's hand perfectly. Their eyes were locked and there was no hint that either of them were going to be the one to break first. A ragged breath slipped through Paige's lips as Emily's hand started to move a bit faster now "Emily…" She breathed out though it was barely audible and sounded almost as if a ghost had whispered it.

Emily heard it, though. She felt it, too. She felt every single breath from Paige vibrate in her ears. Every time she pushed deep inside Paige she could swear it felt brand new. It was like rereading your favorite poem or re-watching your favorite movie and remembering why it is your favorite. It was all consuming and touched you on a level nothing else could. It was as if it existed solely to make you better, to make you understand life. Emily was completely immersed in Paige all over again and she wouldn't stop until Paige felt it too.

Paige couldn't handle it any longer. Her eyes closed, breaking the stare down they had been holding, and her head rolled back. Her mouth dropped open and short gasps and grunts escaped in each breath. Emily's fingers found every single spot inside her that she had forgotten existed. With each move of Emily's hand Paige's body was sent into a shiver or a twitch. It was as if Emily was bringing to life parts of Paige that had been waiting for only Emily to discover. "Em" Paige mumbled, licking her lips. She tried to moan but Emily found another spot and Paige just twitched in ecstasy.

"Oh Paige" Emily mumbled and leaned forward now to press her chest into Paige's. The motion brought them so close that Emily could feel Paige's heart thundering against her rib cage. Each thud against her chest matched the beat of Emily's own racing heart. She could feel Paige growing closer and closer to the point of euphoria and nothing was going to stop her from sharing that with her. Her fingers curled and pushed and flicked furiously with each thrust, determined to push Paige over the edge.

Emily didn't have to try much longer. Every single nerve in Paige's body was on fire and she felt herself losing control. Her hips lifted into each new thrust and soon she was completely enveloped in the pleasure coursing through her. Her body twitched, her legs quivered, and the knot that had been twisting inside her stomach seemed to rapidly unravel as her body let go. It was like a light switched had been flicked and suddenly she was filled with light. A loud gasp left her lips, followed by a deep moan from her throat, before her hips went still and her legs clenched around Emily's waist. She froze. Every muscle in her seemed to cease for a moment as pleasure ripped through her, warming her from head to toe, and bringing her to a moment of complete and total serenity.

Seconds passed. Maybe it was minutes, or hours, Paige couldn't tell. All she knew was there was a moment of time where there was nothing but contentment. No sound. No worries or fear. There was nothing bad in the world. The only thing that existed was the fact that Emily had made her feel whole. A dreamy smile came to her lips and when she finally exhaled the breath she had been holding it was like the world started again. She let herself drop back onto the bed and every muscle relaxed at once causing her to lay there limp against the mattress.

Emily let out a soft laugh at the sight below her. Slowly her hand slid from within the tight confines it had been trapped in, causing Paige to whimper. She moved now, crawling over Paige's body, and sliding onto her side next to the exhausted girl beside her. She watched Paige lay there just breathing for a few moments before she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss against her lips. "I forgot what that was like."

Paige nodded and opened her eyes to look up at Emily. Her dreamy smile never faded as she spoke "It didn't feel like you forgot how to do it, though."

Emily blushed and let out a giggle that almost sounded shy "Shut up."

Paige shook her head and rolled to her side. She lifted a hand to pull Emily's lips to her own and after placing a few lazy kisses to her lips she pulled back and whispered with a smirk "My turn."

Emily perked an eyebrow as a sly smile took over her lips "Well if you insist."

"Always and forever, babe." Paige mumbled before rolling over Emily and capturing her lips in an almost ravenous kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Her brain activity has been minimal and unchanging over the past year. Then suddenly a week ago she started having spikes. Although brief, her brain has been showing increased activity for momentary periods. Each one, though random, seems to last longer than the last. Each time the spike of activity fades and her brain goes back to rest, the level of resting activity is higher than the previous base line of resting activity. Then last night…_"

Emily's eyes squeezed tighter in their closed state when light hit her eyelids. She let out a soft groan then blinked her eyes open once before closing them again. She shifted onto her stomach and that's when she felt the sheets brush against all of her naked skin. Suddenly the activities of the night before flooded back and she smiled. Her and Paige had….wait! Where was Paige? She lifted her head off the pillow quickly and immediately was greeted by the body in bed next to her.

"Hey, sleepy head" Paige said softly from where she sat up, the sheet pulled over her still bare chest. She lifted the remote in her hand and pointed it at the tv, turning down the volume "…potential recovery" were the last audible words from the speakers before Paige looked back at Emily. "I'm sorry did the tv wake you?"

"No" Emily mumbled and rolled to her back. She yawned and scooted to sit up next to Paige, pulling the sheet over her chest as well. "But I could hear what they were saying in my sleep. Made for a weird dream." She laughed softly, rubbing her eyes gently as she tried to wake up fully "How long have you been up?"

"Not long" Paige smiled and lifted her arm to slide it around Emily, pulling her into her body. "I am usually up with the sun out of habit but I guess I was more tired than usual" She smirked and kissed the top of Emily's head.

Emily blushed and let out a soft laugh as her face turned and buried into Paige's neck. She laid a kiss there then looked up at her "Sorry about that."

"Oh don't you dare apologize." Paige laughed and lifted her other hand to brush Emily's messy hair off her face. "I never want you to apologize for that."

Emily nodded shyly and kissed Paige's shoulder before turning her head and resting it against her. She let out a happy sigh and a comfortable silence fell over them. They say together happily, both of them undoubtedly replaying the events of the night before. Even though the tv was still on, Paige made no effort to turn it up. They were both just content to sit in each others company.

Neither of them knew, or cared really, how much time had passed. It felt good to have the other by their side. It was so natural for the both of them to be like this, especially after the night before. Emily's heart did a flip when she thought about how true that was. Paige just felt like a natural part of herself. Then she started to worry a little. Just because it felt so good and so natural didn't mean it was supposed to be. They lived in different places, had different lives. Before even realizing it, Emily was breaking the silence "What do we do now?"

"It's good news, Em" Paige whispered without looking away from the tv that she had started staring at with no real intention of actually watching it.

Emily sat up now from where she'd been laying against Paige. She had concern painted all over her face "What does this mean?"

Paige was smiling as her eyes left the tv and looked slowly to Emily. There wasn't a trace of doubt as she lifted her hand to brush hair from Emily's face again "You came back to me last night."

There was a knot in Emily's stomach suddenly from Paige's words. It was true. Emily had completely returned to Paige and all they were last night. But that didn't answer anything. What now? Thinking about it was giving her a blinding headache. She closed her eyes to try and will it away.

Paige kissed the top of her head and started to shift to get out of bed "You rest. I am going to go find food. I will be back, I promise."

Emily nodded and allowed Paige to leave her side. She was hungry, after all. Maybe a quick nap before the food would help her head. She laid there with her eyes closed as Paige got dressed. Right as she was reaching the door to leave, Emily opened her eyes and looked at her "Paige?" When Paige paused and looked back at her with a smile on her lips in anticipation of what she would say, Emily couldn't help but smile too. "Hurry back? I want to go for a walk in the woods with you today."

Paige nodded and let out a soft laugh before disappearing through the door in search of food. Emily watched her go then sighed happily. Whatever this was, whatever it might mean, she wasn't sure. The only thing that she understood clearly was that she was happier now then she had been in years.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Then sun seemed to be shining extra bright that afternoon as Emily and Paige walked through the woods. It had been one of their favorite paths to jog along in high school when they had been keeping in shape for the swim team and now it was like a hike down memory lane. Neither of them had really said much of anything since entering the woods and that was just fine by the both of them.

Paige had reached out to take Emily's hand a while ago and their fingers remained intertwined as they strode along. Though Emily's headache had not really subsided, she wasn't going to complain. The afternoon was going too well and it wasn't bothering her too much now.

Paige looked over at Emily and gave her hand a squeeze before she broke the silence finally "Do you remember the picnic we had after our first date?"

Emily smiled at the memory and nodded "How could I forget?"

Paige dipped her head and laughed "I remember I was so terrified and so nervous. I couldn't believe that I was there with you. I mean we had just had a date and I hadn't scared you away. Not only that, but you had willingly wanted to go out with me again. I couldn't fathom the fact that the girl I had been crazy about for years was showing even the slightest bit of interest in me. I thought I was imagining it."

Emily laughed softly and blushed slightly. It always humbled her to hear just how Paige thought of her in the past. She always made her feel like the most amazing person in the entire world. That was the one thing Paige could always do without fail that no one else could. Even after all this time it was unbelievably humbling to hear Paige's thoughts on her hadn't change.

"I don't think you fully understand what you mean to me, Em. I don't think you get just how much I need you."

"You don't need me. You've done so well on your own." Emily glanced at Paige and gave her a very genuine smile "You're amazing."

Paige just drew in a heavy breath and let out a sigh before pulling Emily's hand to her lips and kissing the back of it softly. "Please don't leave me, Em."

Emily's eyebrows knitted together in concern and she stopped walking and turned to face her "Paige, hey, I am not going anywhere. I am right here, okay?" She reached out and lifted Paige's chin and when their eyes met she saw Paige's filled with tears. Emily's heart twisted in her chest and she had to draw in sharply to keep her voice from trembling "What's wrong, Paige?"

"Please, Em" Paige's voice cracked and two heavy tears streamed from her eyes down her cheeks. "You can't go anywhere, not now. Just hold on a little longer. Give them a reason."

"A reason?" Emily's brow furrowed and her headache came back suddenly. She had to blink a few times for her eyes to refocus after the sudden pain had blindsided her. "Paige? A reason for what? Who are you talking about?"

Paige was full on crying now and had both hands wrapped tightly around the one of Emily's. She was holding it to her lips so that every word Paige spoke was felt against Emily's knuckles. "Please, Em. Come back to me. I need you."

Emily was panicking now. Her heart was thundering in her chest so hard it was beginning to hurt. The increased blood flow was making her head throb now so fiercely she couldn't see. Every time she opened her eyes she merely saw Paige's fading shadow being swallowed by light.

"Em?" Paige's voice started to fade with her figure against the light.

The light was so blinding that it nearly burned Emily's eyes "Paige!" She felt like she was screaming now but her throat was so dry no sound came out. She just felt like she was suddenly choking "Paige!" She attempted but all that came out was a gargle.

"Em?" Paige sounded faint, but suddenly optimistic. "Em, can you hear me?"

Emily tried to call out again but she choked and everything faded into the burning white light that was now surrounding her. Her head hurt so badly she felt she would pass out from the pain. Within moments, that's exactly what she did.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Emily? Oh my god, Em!" The voice was faint but it was without a doubt Paige's and undeniably happy. Emily groaned and her brows furrowed. Her head was pounding so badly she could hear it inside her ears and feel it in her toes. "It's okay, Em, don't move." Paige choked up when she spoke next but there was an unmistakable hint of relief in her tone.

Emily blinked and tried to open her eyes but all she saw was light again. It didn't burn like before but it was just as bright. She groaned again, that seemingly the only noise she could muster.

"What happened?" A familiar voice sounded distant and yet near all at the same time.

"I don't know" Paige breathed out excitedly. Emily could tell she was smiling. "I was just talking to her."

"I can't say I've ever seen this before" A third, strange voice came in.

"What does it mean?" The second voice again. Maybe her dad?

"She's waking up!" Paige cut them off suddenly. She gave Emily's hand a squeeze and in that moment Emily felt everything. She felt the pleasure of Paige's hand holding her own and then she felt the pain. Her head felt like it was a cracked egg held together with string. Her chest felt like a slab of concrete was sitting on it. Her throat was constricted. She was choking. She started coughing and the unfamiliar third voice shouted "She's fighting the tube!"

Paige's hand disappeared and there was a sudden commotion. Emily tried to open her eyes again only to see light. She blinked a few times and tried to lift her hand "No, hold her down!" She was coughing again and thought she might choke to death until suddenly her throat was clear.

She drew in a gasping breath and this time when she opened her eyes she saw shapes. Blobs, really. They were moving over her, blocking out the light every now and then. She blinked again and again, pulling in deep breaths until her chest stopped burning. Finally her eyes were coming into focus and her breathing was slowing. She was in bed. There were machines. There were blobs shaped like people around her. She was in a hospital.

She started to panic again. What had happened? Why was she in a hospital? She made a panicked grunt and tried to fight off a blob. Suddenly a calming hand grabbed her arm and slid their fingers between her own "Shhhh." A familiar face came into view between the light and her eyes. With a few blinks she focused and suddenly everything was alright "I'm here, Em. It's gonna be okay." Paige. Paige had her, she was safe.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"I've been in a coma for a year?" Emily asked in a whisper. It was a few days later and after a lot of tests, and retests, she was finally allowed visitors.

"Yeah" Paige said with a nod. They both spoke softly to one another in the quiet hospital room. Emily's voice was hoarse from the intubation and Paige knew her head hurt with any loud noises. Not that either of them needed to speak loudly. It was the middle of the night.

"What happened?"

"It was right after your birthday last year. We were walking, you had just made a dumb joke, and had turned around to see my reaction. I rolled my eyes" Paige laughed softly. "You weren't looking where you were walking. You stepped off the curb and…" She took a deep breath.

Emily squeezed her hand. She didn't need to finish the story. She suddenly remembered. The car had come out of nowhere. She closed her eyes and tired to push the memory away.

It was a long, thick silence in the room as both girls relived it until Paige cleared her throat "I felt so bad because I had to leave you. I was here every day I could be up until the very last minute. Stanford wouldn't wait any longer." Her head dropped and she let out a shaky sigh. She had started to tear up.

"Hey" Emily's voice rasped and her head shook "Paige, shh. It's okay. I get it. That was your dream, your chance at a career. I would have done the same."

"I hated myself everyday" Paige's voice cracked and tears slid over her face. "Everyone told me there was nothing I could do and so I started to believe them. I threw myself into swimming because I knew that's what you would have wanted."

"It was" Emily nodded.

Paige just shook her head and looked down at where their hands laid tangled together on the bed. A few tears dropped to the blankets and she managed to choke out "I'm so sorry, Em."

"Shhh" Emily frowned and gave her hand a squeeze. It hurt too bad to move or she would have sat up and wrapped her arms around her.

"No" Paige looked up at her, pain and regret painted on her features. "No, it wasn't okay, Em. Everyone talked about you like you were already gone. I started doing it too." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "As soon as the swim season was over, I came home. I wasn't going to give up on you, not when it seemed like everyone else already had. I wasn't sure what I could do but I was going to try. I started visiting. I talked to you. I told you stories, brought up memories, played music. Anything I thought would bring you back to me." Her throat clenched and she had to swallow as tears roamed freely down her cheeks.

Emily swallowed the lump in her throat as a tear escaped from her eyes. She hated seeing Paige so beat up over this. It hadn't been her fault. She had gone on with life just like anyone else would have.

Paige lifted her hand to wipe the tear from Emily's cheek and offered her a weak smile "Remember when I told you I wished I had fought harder for you?" Emily nodded. "Well this time I made sure I did." Paige smiled proudly through her tears.

Emily managed a laugh at that. She lifted her hand and put her palm against Paige's cheek before whispering "You saved my life."

Paige let out a sound that was half a laugh and half a cry, nodding as she put her hand over Emily's on her cheek and choked out "It's about time I returned the favor."


End file.
